Las cosas como devieron estar
by Kishin aka oniLink
Summary: Naruto por fin ha cumplido su promesa pero en su camino hacia la aldea reflexiona acerca de lo que pasara despues con el y si perdera a sakura para siempre


Y al fin lo logre me voy acercando a la entrada de la villa y por fin después de mucho tiempo por fin pude traer a sasuke de vuelta fue una batalla muy dura pero al fin pude vencerle y ahora cargándolo a el me dirijo a la villa y por fin pude cumplir la promesa que le hice a Sakura- Chan que extraño al acordarme de ella siento que mis pasos se hacen mas pesados , de lo que sentía mi cuerpo esta destrozado y tengo varias heridas en mi cuerpo pero no importa con tal de cumplir mi promesa sacrificare mi propio cuerpo.

Ya casi estoy llegando pero algo me hace querer no regresar no me siento tan feliz por esto derepente pienso que a partir de hoy perderé a Sakura- Chan para siempre si de seguro es eso me siento cada ves mas débil y sin fuerzas pero sigo caminando pero sigo pensando que nunca podré estar con el amor de mi vida pienso que desde ahora las cosas serán como antes , aquel pasado donde Sakura-Chan nunca me tomo en cuenta donde yo le parecía una molestia y donde ella siempre estuvo detrás de sasuke , pero no puedo culparle a el de que ella se enamorara de el pero aun así no quiero que eso pase.

No falta poco para que llegue y aun siento que desfallezco en cualquier momento podría caer muerto ahorita pero no debo permitir que pase no hasta que cumpla mi promesa pero aun sigo pensando en eso me duele pensar que ella nunca será para mi que jamás me vio como algo mas que su amigo de seguro sasuke le corresponderá algún día y ella será feliz y aunque eso me arranque el alma yo solo le deseo su felicidad yo solo deseo verla feliz y hubiera dado la vida por que eso se cumpla y aunque ella sea feliz con otro pues deberé resignarme a todo , ya casi voy llegando el camino me parece eterno veo si sasuke aun sigue con vida , si esta vivo por lo menos debo llegar a la aldea de seguro allí lo curaran y después podrá ser todo como antes ,

Me voy acercando mis piernas me fallan caigo por un momento pero me reincorporo al instante estoy a punto de desfallecer mi vista se nubla pero debo resistir estoy cerca,

Por fin estoy a unos metros de la entrada de la villa no puedo mas caigo por el cansancio y por la sangre que he perdido aun tengo abierto los ojos veo unas siluetas que se aproximan a toda prisa hacia acá, pero de todas puedo reconocer a una la diferenciaría de entre un millón y sabría quien es , eres tu Sakura –Chan puedo ver tu cara bienes corriendo a toda prisa con cara de preocupación y algunas lagrimas en los ojos de seguro vienes llorando por que traje a tu amor y también de seguro bienes a curarlo siempre me imagine que seria así bueno por lo menos se que he cumplido mi promesa.

Estoy feliz por que se que ahora ya no estarás triste y ahora lo mejor seria morir si la muerte seria lo mejor ya que no soportaría verte con el y se que es egoísta de mi parte pero seria la peor tortura verlo así que lo mejor será cerrar los ojos y esperar la muerte cierro los ojos con algunas lagrimas en ellos y pienso en mis adentro: padre, madre, ero –Senin ya pronto los veré siento como la oscuridad se apodera de mi me siento solo y sin nada.

Pero derepente siento una calida sensación siento unos brazos tiernos y calidos que me agarran puedo escuchar que alguien dice mi nombre será, será que es ella abro mis ojos otra ves puedo verte allí estas llorando y diciendo mi nombre y tratas de curarme, pero por que no estas curando a sasuke por que no estas con el por que no vas en su ayuda y por que no estas llorando por el por que si te vi. Llorar aquella ve pidiéndome que lo trajera si te vi. llorar muchas veces por el y por que ahora no estas con el y por que derramas lagrimas por mi será , será que me amas será que estuve equivocado este tiempo y tu en verdad me amas Sakura-Chan logro decir viendo como sonríes y lloras al ver que no he muerto , me amas? pregunto casi susurrando pero no oigo tu respuesta la vista se me nubla y todo se vuelve confuso.

Abro los ojos y observo rápidamente en donde estoy puedo ver que estoy en un cuarto de hospital veo a mi izquierda puedo ver que en una cama a la par mía esta sasuke al parecer esta vivo veo a mi derecha estas tu dormida en una silla a la par mía al parecer estuviste cuidándome todo este tiempo no puedo resistir acariciar tus cabellos y tu rostro te ves tan hermosa como siempre haces gestos como de que te quieres despertar abres los ojos y ves sorprendida y veo algunas lagrimas en tus ojos al verme – estas bien me dices sonriendo – si te respondo con una sonrisa gracias a ti estoy bien te respondo – me alegro mucho me dices sonriendo y limpiándote las lagrimas .

Sakura te llamo – si me respondes con cara mas seria – sobre la pregunta que te hice antes de que me desmayara- así me dices bajando la mirada , sobre tu pregunta naruto si es cierto yo te amo te he amado desde siempre solo que nunca quise aceptarlo pero quiero estar contigo naruto por que yo te amo me dices llorando siempre creí que amaba a sasuke pero después me di cuenta de que solo te amo a ti y estoy feliz de que este de vuelta pero lo que me hace feliz esque estés bien naruto me dices - será que escuche bien pienso es verdad ella me ama – Sakura te digo , yo también te amo desde siempre te he amado y nunca dejare de hacerlo te digo tomando tu mano y mirándote fijamente – también te amo naruto me dices y nunca dejare de hacerlo beso tus labios tiernamente es una sensación calida quisiera quedarme así para siempre sigo besándote por largo rato hasta que nos falta el aire y nos vemos obligados a detenernos solo para poder respirar te amo te digo – yo también te amo naruto me respondes , debo ir a avisar a tsunade-sama de su estado así que regreso en un rato naruto me dices saliendo de la habitación .

Me quedo pensando un rato en lo que ha pasado derepente volteo a ver a sasuke y para mi sorpresa puedo ver que esta sonriendo, será que escucho todo .naruto me llama - si le respondo pensando que decir- sabes me dice aunque no lo creas estoy feliz por ustedes dos me dice sonriendo , desde que me fui de la aldea pensé que no estando yo Sakura podría darse cuenta de lo que tu sientes naruto pero eres tan tonto que esperaste hasta ahora para decirle ya que si yo no estaba podría darse cuenta de la persona que eres naruto me dice ,- es en serio sasuke pregunto – si claro me respondes aunque no lo creas eres mi amigo y me agrada la idea de que tu y Sakura estén juntos pero lamentablemente naruto no puedo quedarme en la aldea me dices levantándote – por que pregunto intentando levantarme también pero me resiento de dolores y no puedo levantarme – por que respondes , por que lamentablemente yo traicione la aldea y cause mucho daño además de que intente matarlos lo mejor será que yo y mi grupo que me esta esperando partamos y nos alejemos pero no te preocupes vendré a verlos en alguna ocasión y espero que para ese entonces tu ya seas el próximo rokudaime y que tengas hijos también- estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer le digo – si me responde seriamente – y no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión le digo – no naruto me responde lamentablemente esto debe ser así pero recuerda naruto siempre serás como mi hermano – gracias le respondo no te preocupes yo les explicare a todos lo de tu partida – garcías naruto me respondes ahora las cosas están como siempre debieron estar dices mientras saltas por la ventana alejándote lo mas rápido del hospital y de la villa claro que si sasuke digo en silencio y con un poco de tristeza pero feliz a la vez

Ahora las cosas están como siempre debieron estar ¡!!!!

FIN!!


End file.
